


The Best Witch

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Sometimes Hermione's friends have more faith in her than she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stgulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/gifts).



> My hp_halloween drabble for stgulik. The prompts used were a combination of “Samhain traditions, candlelight and a sudden chill”.

Hermione tucked her legs under her and sank back into her chair, a full body shiver taking her by surprise.

“Drink this”.

Snape was holding a steaming mug in his hand, the smoke twisting into the shape of a pumpkin.

“What is it?”

“ _Tea._ ”

Remus chuckled, “I saw him make it, it's fine.”

Sheepishly Hermione took the mug and drank, immediately feeling ten times warmer.

The candles flickered as McGonagall opened and closed the door. “Better?” she asked.

“Much, thank you. I don't know why I'm so cold all of a sudden.”

“It can take a lot out of you, ensuring the Samhain Bonfire stays lit for the whole festival,” Remus said.

“Or perhaps a ghost trampled on your grave,” Snape suggested.

“Severus, really,” McGonagall sighed. “You did brilliantly, Hermione. Some of the best wand work I've seen in years.”

Hermione flushed and tried not to look too pleased. She'd been uncertain about taking on such an important role at the celebrations, but Harry and Ron had told her she'd be an idiot to turn it down, and just this once she could admit that they'd both been right.

Though she wasn't planning on telling them that to their faces.


End file.
